Halloween the 13th
by Kyoji-Kasshu
Summary: A halloween and firday the 13th crossover written in script format. please Read and Review. Flames welcome


ENTR: DAY   
  
As the credits roll by, The darkness fades and reveals a Country Rhode. A single car drives by.   
EXT: Car   
  
We see the driver is in Fact Laurie Strode, Who is leaving Haddonfield in Hope of Escaping Michael Myers, who has stalked her for Six years. In The back seat is Jamie Lloyd, who sleeps quietly. A Rhode sign passes by it reads "Welcome to New Jersey".   
  
ENTR: Crystal Lake Research Facility   
  
The Camera Pans in a white room with four walls and no furniture or carpet. Then In the middle of the room we see JASON VOORHEES, chained to a chair. His clothes Torn and Dirty. In A room overlooking Jason's cell, A scientist talks with a military Colonial.   
  
Dr: Andrews   
- - - - - -   
Colonial, You must let us continue Our Research on him. He may hold the key to a new age in medicine.   
  
Col. Washington   
- - - - - -  
  
Fine, but if you don't have A breakthrough in the next three months I'm pulling the plug.   
  
Dr: Andrews   
- - - - - -  
  
Sir, you must realize he is the only one that can sustain such Damage and be able to recover.   
  
Col. Washington   
- -- -- -  
No. There is another.   
  
Col. Washington leaves the room.   
ENTR: rainy night   
A black Car pulls up to A gas Stating, but it is Nearly Invisible Thanks to the Rain. The Manager, Bub Notices And Sticks his head out the Window.   
Bub   
- - - - -  
  
Self Service Tonight!   
  
Bub closes the window. And continues to read his magazine, Bub Notices no One comes out of the Car. He puts on his raincoat and goes outside. He walks towards the car and sticks his head in the open passenger side window.   
  
Bub   
- - - - - -  
I said self….   
  
Bub realizes that there is no one inside, Bub Shrugs And goes back inside the gas Station. He leans Against the Cashier side of the counter reading his magazine. Behind him we see a Figure step out from behind the shelves, It's warring A pale White Mask, It's MICHAEL MYERS, He pulls out a large Razor, which he collected from the hardware shelve. He walks silently towards Bub, Then he grabs bubs head and slits His throat. Bub falls to the floor. Michael Walks over to the map stand and take a map. Then he leaves.   
EXT: Day.   
  
The camera Is in front of the Infamous "Welcome To Camp Crystal Lake" Sign. Then we pan down to see Laurie's car drive by. The car drives up to A beautiful Cabin. Laurie Opens the car door and shuts it. Jamie gets out and Walks up to the door Laurie walks up the short flight of steps and pulls open the door and flicks on the lights. The lights reveal A beautiful Cabin, To the right is the Kitchen, the left is the living room with a Cozy looking fireplace, and A door to the left is a study. A Door on the right leads to the bathroom. Upstairs are two bedrooms and another bathroom. Laurie and Jamie shut the door and begin to enjoy their new house.   
ENTR: Crystal Lake Research facility.   
  
In The Room That Overlooks Jason, Dr. Andrews is writing notes when one of the soldiers walks in.   
  
Soldier   
- - - -   
  
Col. Washington would like to see you.   
  
Dr Andrews leaves the room.   
  
A few seconds Later a man walks in, we can't see his face because it is hidden behind his thick hat. He turns the security to "Minimum". He then leaves.   
ENTR Jason's cell.   
Jason Feel's his chain Loosing. With a burst he is free. He crashes the security box and exits the room.   
EXT: Kitchen   
  
A chef chops chicken and vegetables, Then we see Jason come threw the door. The chef turns around only to have a food processor blade thrown into his face, He falls dead to the floor. Jason opened a drawer and took a large clever.   
ENTR: Hall   
  
A soldier walks down the blue-carpeted Hall, Then we see Jason lurking behind him. Jason throws the clever, it hits the soldier in the head. He falls to the ground. Jason walks over and takes A machete from the soldier.   
EXT: Gas Station   
We see three police Cars around the gas station Where Michael Killed Bub last night. We see a body bag being carried out of the Gas Station. Two officers talk.   
Officer # 1  
- - - - -  
  
Do you really thing it was Michael?   
  
Officer #2   
- - - - - -   
  
Yes, And I know where he's headed.   
Officer #2(Continued)  
- - - - - -  
  
Crystal Lake, New Jersey.   
Before Officer #1 has a chance to speak, #2 gets in his car and drives away.   
ENTR: Dusk-Crystal Lake   
  
Laurie and Jamie are eating dinner, then the doorbell rings.   
Laurie   
- - - - - -  
  
I'll get it.   
Laurie gets up wand walks to the door, she opens it up and looks to see a young blonde woman standing at the door.   
Woman   
- - - - -  
  
Hi, I'm Sarah.   
Laurie   
- - - - - -  
  
Hello, I'm Laurie Strode.   
Sarah and Laurie Shake hands, Laurie notices Jamie standing behind her. Laurie makes a "Come here" gesture with her hand. Jamie comes to the door.   
Laurie   
- - - - - -  
  
This is my daughter, Jamie.   
Sarah kneels down to talk to Jamie.   
Sarah   
- - - - -  
  
Hello, I'm Sarah.   
Jamie doesn't say anything.   
Sarah   
  
- - - --   
  
Do you have any pets?   
  
Jamie still doesn't talk   
  
Laurie   
- - - - -  
  
She's a little shy.   
Sarah shakes her head "Yes/ok".   
  
Sarah   
- - - - -  
  
We'll I've got to go. See you around.   
EXT: Crystal Lake Research Facility   
  
We see the base is now fully aware that Jason Vorhees is loose. Col. Washington walks town the same blue-carpeted hall that the soldier was slaughtered in, he has three men with him and Dr. Andrews.   
Dr. Andrews   
- - - -- -   
  
Are these the only ones left?   
Col. Washington   
  
- - - - -  
  
Yes, I knew we should have executed him!   
Dr. Andrews   
- - - --   
  
I'm sorry colonial.   
Col. Washington   
  
- - - - -  
  
Sorry isn't going to bring those men back.   
Then, then group is plunged into darkness, a dying generator can be heard.   
Col. Washington   
- - - - -  
  
Shit, he cut the power.   
The group turn on their flashlights.   
Col. Washington   
  
- - - - -  
  
Rickles, you take med. Lab, Demarco, you take the mess hall, Harrison you take the locker room, Andrews, you come with me. The group splits up.   
Demarco's POV:   
We see the dark mess hall, A soldier lies in a pool of blood between tables. Demarco enters the Kitchen and notices the dead chef. He looks away and goes down the cooking hall. Suddenly pots and pans fall off the shelve, Demarco panics and fires a shot, then he realizes it's nothing. A large Colander falls off the cabinet and onto Demarco's head. Then we see two large hands bash the colander in, crushing it and Demarco's head. Blood gushes out off the holes.   
Minutes In the medical Lab Rickles looks at a body lying on a table, He fails to notice Jason sneaking up behind him. Jason rams a needle threw his head.   
In the locker room, Harrison walks into the shower room and looks up at a leaky showerhead. Suddenly, Jason Picks him up and rams his head into the showerhead.   
Col. Washington and Dr. Andrews walk down a silent hall.   
Col. Washington   
- - - -- -   
  
(Holding walky-talkie) Come in Rickles.   
  
There is no response.   
Col. Washington   
- - - -- -   
  
Come in anybody!   
  
There is nothing. Suddenly, Jason Reaches out from a corner holding a spinning object, he turns it on and drills it into Washington's stomach, then he flips it to "Reverse". Washington's intestines are thrown all over. Washington try's to scream but he can't, then he falls dead. Andrews can't run. Jason walks towards him and raises his machete.   
CUT TO: Crystal Lake forest.   
We see two hunters and a woman walking home.   
Bobby (one of the hunters)   
- - - - -  
  
I here something.   
  
Trevor   
- - - --   
  
We'll, go check it out, me and Anne will stay here.  
  
Before Bobby can respond a knife is thrown out of the trees, hitting bobby in the head. Both Trevor and Anne Scream. Then out of the forest emerges MICHAEL MYERS, with a large hunting knife in his hand. Trevor try's to shoot, but he misses. He try's to reload but Michael is already face to face with him. Michael Grabs Trevor's hand and rips it off, before Trevor can scream he is stabbed in the head. Anne runs up to Michael and tries to slap him, but Michael grabs her and snaps her neck. Michael then disappears into the wilderness.   
ENTR: Camp Crystal Lake Research Facility.   
Jason reaches the door's that will lead him out off the complex. He tears the glass doors open and walks up the stairs.   
CUT TO: Sarah's house   
  
Sarah eats dinner on her patio. In the forest below we catch a shot of Michael's mask moving threw the trees. Downstairs we see not Michael, but Jason looking in. Jason breaks off the door handle and enters. Sarah hears the doorknob hit the ground. Sarah gets up and enters her house. It is dark inside and she can't see anything, Behind her we see Jason Approaching, Jason takes out his combat knife and jams it into her shoulder. Sarah spins around and looks and Jason. She gets up and tries to run down the stairs, but Jason throws a knife at her leg. Sarah cried in pain as she landed face first on her wooden floor. She got up and limped to the door, she flung it open and ran as fast as she could to Laurie's house.   
CUT TO:   
  
Laurie reads a book by her warm fireplace. Jamie was asleep upstairs. Suddenly there was knocking at the door. Laurie put her book down and walked over to the door. She opened it and saw Sarah with a bloody shoulder and leg.   
Laurie   
- - - - -  
  
What happened?   
Sarah   
- - - --   
  
Someone just tried to kill me.   
Laurie   
- - - - -  
  
Who was it?   
Sarah   
- - - -  
  
I think, I think it was Jason Voorhees.   
Laurie   
- - - - -   
  
Jason Voorhees? I thought he was dead.   
Sarah   
- - - - -  
  
Me to.   
Laurie   
- - - - -   
  
Let me go get Jamie.   
Sarah   
- - - -   
  
All right.   
Laurie rushes up stairs and Sarah sits down on a couch by a window. What she fails to notice is Michael Myers standing right in front of the window.   
CUT TO:   
Laurie gently shakes Jamie.   
Laurie   
- - - - - -  
  
Wake up honey.   
Jamie stirs.   
Laurie   
- - - - - -  
  
Jamie, we need to go.   
  
Jamie rubs her eyes and sits up.   
Jamie   
- - - - -  
  
What is it?   
Laurie   
- - - - -  
  
Nothing sweetie, but we need to go into town for awhile.   
Jamie gets up and Laurie grabs her hand, then they both here a crash downstairs. Jamie and Laurie run downstairs and see the window broken threw and Sarah's throat slashed.   
CUT TO:   
  
A car drives up to Sarah's cabin and out steps DR: LOOMIS steps out.   
Dr: Loomis   
- - - - - -  
  
Hello?   
Dr: Loomis see's Jamie and Laurie running towards him.   
Laurie   
- - -- -   
  
Dr: Loomis I'm so glad to see you.   
Loomis   
- - - --   
  
It's ok dear, where's Michael?   
Laurie   
- - - - - -  
  
Michael? Michael isn't doing this. Jason Voorhees is.   
Loomis   
- - - - -   
  
Laurie, I know Michael is here. He murdered a gas station manager not far away from here.   
  
Laurie   
- - - - -  
  
Oh no….   
Dr: Loomis   
- - - - - -  
  
There's a small dock here, maybe there's a boat. We can stay there until morning   
The three head towards the dock, and luckily there's a boat.   
Dr: Loomis   
- - - - -  
  
Climb aboard, ladies first.   
Suddenly, there is a large gush of water. Then Jason Voorhees is standing the dock. Then Loomis, hears footsteps on the other side of the dock, he looks to see Michael walking towards him. Loomis gets in the boat, then he pulls the motor chain and they speed off towards the middle of the lake. Michael and Jason Look at each other for a minute, then Michael stapes Jason in the stomach, Jason counters by a ram his machete into Michael's shoulder the two stabs and kick eachother, Jason kicks Michael into another boat. While Michael is getting up his knife jabs the motor and some sparks fly out, one-spark lands onto a box of dynamite. Their battle continues. Jason stab's Michael in the neck, Michael stab's Jason in the eye.   
BOOOM!   
The dock exploded.   
CUT TO:   
Laurie is hold Jamie close to her, while Loomis looks at the fiery dock.   
ENTR: day   
Ambulances and police cars surround the area. Jamie is asleep in Laurie's car. Laurie looks across the lake and see's several body bags coming out of a stair way (the one that lead to crystal lake research facility) Laurie walks up to a policemen.   
  
Laurie   
- - - - -  
  
Did you find Jason and Michael's body?   
Officer #3   
- - - --   
  
Sorry, but no.   
Laurie then walks back to her car and gets in. then she drives away. The screen goes black   
THE END 


End file.
